


So I accidentally summoned an eldritch creature into my bedroom

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mixing universes, damn right I'm recycling my own AU from tentacle!Yuuri week, implied foursome, random wizard universe, tentacle!Yuuri week universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: "Yes, fine, I've been on the internet at least once before."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534154
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2019





	So I accidentally summoned an eldritch creature into my bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> So!
> 
> So I have no excuse for myself :'D
> 
> My precious Yuuri from my [tentacle!Yuuri week 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455568/chapters/35876715) is not exactly an eldritch monster but also isn't _not_ an eldritch monster...? In any case, I hope you find this idea as funny as I did while writing it. Of course, the suggestive idea is probably the longest prompt I've filled for this spooky week. Obviously :'D
> 
> <strike>And I'm also sorry that I didn't actually write the smut, if we're going to be sorry about this kind of thing (?)</strike>

#  **Monday, 28th of October: Free day! (So I accidentally summoned an eldritch creature into my bedroom)**

This... wasn't supposed to happen.

Victor looked at the... thing that was currently sitting in his bedroom, and then at the person standing next to it. They had been entangled in one another when they'd first appeared, but upon noticing him, they'd looked around themselves, and promptly realized what had happened. Victor wasn't so sure he understood it himself, and yet...

"You look like me," was the first thing out of his own mouth, and the person standing in front of him nodded, silently. "I'm Victor," he added, lamely.

"Me too," the other him said, smirking. "And I'm sure you'll recognize Yuuri?"

The thing looked a little like Yuuri. Well, a lot like Yuuri, if Victor was being serious. But... and he wasn't complaining! But, um...

"My Yuuri doesn't have, um..."

"No? What a curious universe we've landed on," the other Victor murmured, turning to the creature. "Don't you think?"

"What I'd like to know is how to get out of here."

"Yuuri, I've known you for years," the other Victor chastised. "More to the point, I've known myself for even longer. Don't ignore the elephant in the room."

"Um..." Victor took a step back, knowing pretty well where this was headed. "I... um..."

"Oh, come on, are you really going to chicken out of this? What kind of universe is this, anyway? Are you human?"

"I'm... a wizard...?"

"Oh," the other Victor frowned. "Well, that's different alright."

"Come on, Vitya, are we really doing this?" the creature snapped, cheeks coloring, and navy blue tentacles starting to glow in a pattern that, if Victor didn't know any better, would think it conveyed embarrassment as well.

"Well, only if we all want to," the other Victor replied, and Victor felt his cheeks redden as well.

"Are we all talking about...?"

"Listen, how many times do you get to fulfill this kind of fantasy?" the other Victor shrugged. "Take it or let us go back to our universe. We were having fun on our own, so if you don't need us for anything else..."

"I'm not even sure why you guys are here!" Victor cried, unable to move from the spot. He couldn't say he wasn't interested, but this was, for sure, something he hadn't expected when he decided to spend a quiet weekend at home, practicing his summoning spells.

All was, however, decided when his own Yuuri stepped into the bedroom and gasped.

"Victor, what in the living hell have you summoned? Is that me? Why am I a freaking cecaelia?" he asked, but his voice was rather amused, instead of alarmed. Victor swallowed.

"Um..."

"I leave you alone for a _minute_, and I come back to this," Yuuri clicked his tongue, affectionately. "Is your Victor as clumsy with magic as mine is?" he asked the other Yuuri, who shook his head.

"My Victor doesn't have magic."

"Ahh, I see."

Yuuri's cheeks were almost as red as the other Yuuri's, and the other Victor's, and Victor resigned himself to it.

"Yes, fine, I've been on the internet at least once before," he murmured sarcastically. His Yuuri laughed loudly.

"You say that as if it hadn't been you who invoked them here."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he defended himself.

"Then call it a lucky mistake and make the best of it," suggested the other Victor, and Victor recognized the glint of hope in his eyes, strangely similar to his own. He swallowed again.

"I don't really know if I have a choice, so... let's get on with it."

"I'll return them home afterwards, safe and sound," his Yuuri promised, and the strange eldritch creature still sitting (standing?) on his carpet wriggled his tentacles in what seemed like agreement.

"We'll have to go home before the weekend is over, or they will notice our absence, but for now..." it murmured, almost seductively, reaching towards Yuuri, and meeting his curious hands.

"For now," Yuuri agreed.

The other Victor had sat down on the bed to watch, and beckoned him to sit next to him. Victor obeyed, almost uncomfortably aware of himself. His legs were going to give out from sheer arousal in a few seconds, and, confused as he was, it would be a pity to miss out on such a weirdly perfect opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
